particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Party of the Democratic Revolution
Red Orange |Seats1 Title = Chamber of Deputies |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Regional government |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Communal government |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Istalia |political parties = Political parties in Istalia |elections = Elections in Istalia |party_logo = }} The Party of the Democratic Revolution (PRD) was a leftist political party in Istalia, established in late 3940 by Antonio Casini. Casini had previously served on the central committee of the Istalian Communist Party, whith whom the PRD has retained close ties. The party's first general election as a nation-wide force, held in 3946, was widely considered a success. The PRD surged to first-place nationally, with its founder Casini becoming prime minister of Istalia. Despite its initial successes, the PRD collapsed in the 3950 elections, and has remained a medium-sized force in Istalian politics since then. The main policies of the party include cultural liberalism, ecologism and anti-capitalism. At the time of its dissolution, the party was led by Antonio Mifsud, who took that position in 3974. After its last election, in 3987, the PRD controlled 169 MPs in the Chamber of Deputies. History Formation and early years The PRD was formed in late 3940, and was originally known as the Istalian Social Democracy Party (PSDI). The principal founder of the party was Antonio Casini, who had previously served on the central committee of the Istalian Communist Party (PCI). Casini had belonged to the moderate faction of the PCI, and led a splinter group out of the party in 3939. The bulk of these ex-Communist dissidents went on to join the new PSDI party, under the leadership of Casini. The party first contested in the 3946 general elections, in which they supported the Communist candidate for president. Meanwhile, they surged to first place in the legislative elections, taking 38% of the vote. Antonio Casini was subsequently sworn in as Prime Minister of Istalia, as head of a coalition government with the PCI that lasted until 3950. That year, the party collapsed to just 10% of the vote. The PSDI remained at 10—20% support in every election for the next three decades after this defeat. Casini went on to resign as both prime minister and party leader, citing the party's poor electoral showing; he was replaced by Salvatore Durante in September 3950. 3950—3983 Under Durante's leadership, the party shifted to a more anti-establishment profile, embracing a radical style of rhetoric. A prominent advocate of this transition was Sofia Messina, a close ally of Durante. She was named as the candidate of the PSDI for the 3954 and 3958 presidential elections. While unsuccessful in 3954, she gained the support of other leftist parties in 3958, before winning the second round with 54% of the vote and defeating the conservative Populars. She failed to win re-election in 3962. In 3959, the PRD joined PCI in the Coalition of the Istalian Left, aiming for a closer political and electoral co-operation. At the national convention of the PSDI in 3971, a motion calling for a rebranding of the party passed by a wide margin. Having opposed the motion, Salvatore Durante resigned as party leader, with the pro-reform advocate Sergio Bonino taking his place. At the convention, the PSDI voted to switch its name, and has since been known as the Party of the Democratic Revolution (PRD). Having won roughly 16% of the vote in that year's election, the party entered a coalition with the PCI and the Party for Growth, ending 20 years of conservative governance. Bonino, the PRD leader, became finance minister. Despite these successes, an internal no-confidence motion in the PRD ousted Bonino, with the more populist-minded Antonio Mifsud taking his place. In the 3974 elections, Mifsud successfully ran for President of Istalia, serving a single four-year term; the PRD backed a social-democratic candidate in the next election. A year later, Mifsud became prime minister as head of a leftist coalition, serving for five years, until 3984. In the 3983 elections, the party had scored an unexpectedly high 29%, a gain of 9 points, and became the largest party in parliament. Ideology Ideological trends Among the most prominent and consistent ideological groups in the party, were the following: *'Social democracy'. The majority of party members adhered to some form of fiscal progressivism. Among the PRD's top priorities were the introduction of a Law introducing an 8-hour workday, paid sick leave and universal healthcare. The party's founder, Antonio Casini, belonged to this faction. *'Hosian left'. While nominally a secular party, one of the PRD's main focus areas was the advocacy of Hosian interests; its Hosian faction was considered the most socially conservative. Prominent members included Fausto Fini and Enrico Bossi. *'Social liberalism'. Issues such as gender equality, civil rights and minority representation concerned the party leadership of the PRD from its inception. While the more strongly religious segments of the party commonly held more socially conservative views, the liberal faction represented the majority, and often held a dominant position at party congresses. Antonio Mifsud and Sergio Bonino were members of the liberal faction. *'Green politics'. One of the latest additions to the platform of the PRD was ecologism. Animal welfare and sustainable development were common themes among ecologists, who were particularly found in the younger segment of the party. Attilio Bordoni was the primary spokesperson of this group. Popular support The Party of the Democratic Revolution originally appealed primarily to rural constituents, with a working-class and agrarianist fiscal policy platform. However, the party's relatively liberal social policies historically attracted a significant number of urban progressives as well. In its later years, the PRD's support base shifted significantly towards the latter demographic, with its support in outside the major cities having gradually eroded. According to a 3981 survey, the gender distribution of the PRD's voters was a rough 60-40 divide between women and men, respectively. People describing themselves as secular were also more likely to back the PRD, according to the same survey. Election results Presidential Legislative Regional and local Leadership Party leaders *Antonio Casini (3940—3950) *Salvatore Durante (3950—3971) *Sergio Bonino (3971—3974) *Antonio Mifsud (3974—3990) Presidents of the Republic *Sofia Messina (3958—3962) *Antonio Mifsud (3974—3978) Presidents of the Council of Ministers *Antonio Casini (3946—3950) *Antonio Mifsud (3979—3984) Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia